


Lucky Charm

by mdnds



Category: VIXX
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, dancer Hakyeon, hakyeon has a crush on the hot vet, vet hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdnds/pseuds/mdnds
Summary: 'Hakyeon would have given anything to be alone with his crush, but he didn't think that he would end up stuck in an elevator with said crush.'
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Intoxicating 1.5 - Bingo





	Lucky Charm

That day started just not perfect. At all. Far from it, Hakyeon was about to throw himself in front of a passing bus, because all he wanted was a bit of peace and it wasn’t even 1pm yet.

His alarm didn’t go off, his car broke, he spilled coffee all over his practice clothes and he had to take the underground back home, because he found out he didn’t have a spare on his lock at his room. Why on earth wouldn’t a dance studio owner and teacher have spare clothes on him? Hakyeon always have them!

Now he was back with two pairs just to be safe and having a cold tuna sandwich for lunch. Really great!

He did try to have a positive look on life, even when things were bad, but it seemed that day he just wasn’t himself. It was like everything was going wrong and he woke up in a bad mood which wasn’t usual either. All he wanted was to get a glimpse of the hot vet doctor on the ground floor, whom he had been crushing on since the guy opened the clinic. 

Hakyeon knew he was attractive and could make people entranced by his charms. He was very much aware of that, yes. But that guy? Just drop dead gorgeous. He made the dancer falter on his steps with a single condescending smile. Beautiful dimples complementing his handsome face and Hakyeon’s heart never let that go since. 

What a great soothing for his painful day to see him for at least a couple of seconds. He should just go and talk to him someday, but Hakyeon has been so busy. Always so busy and focused on his studio, his students and just his job, overall, that he barely had time to live. His spare time serving him to put all the paperwork he neglects during week in favor to dance - his true passion -, and tide up his apartment.

Oh, gosh, he didn’t even remember when his last date was or when he had sex!

Remembering that at that moment just made him more miserable, so he tried to concentrate on his stretches for the next routine he was about to teach.

Of course things got worse. Why wouldn’t they? Like that professor he had back in college used to say ‘Nothing is so bad that it can’t get worse”. 

A pipe clogged in one of the locker rooms and it had water running everywhere, so they had to close it and Hakyeon couldn’t let a bunch of dancers practice without water at his school, so he dismissed everybody while the plumbers solved the problem. He decided take the rest of the day off after finishing those papers, not that he had much of it left - someone had to stay behind while the men worked, after all. But maybe stay inside would prevent more tragedies to come his way and that day to end sooner.

When he got to the elevator there was no one else there, thankfully. Not that many people had something to do on the last couple of floors unless they were heading to his academy and most of his workers and all his students and teachers had left already. So he put his headphones on and tried to relax a bit, praying that everything was going to be okay and that they’d go back to their normal routine the next day.

What he didn’t expect though was to see the person who entered on the 12th floor. It took Hakyeon a whole minute to realize who it was and his heart almost stopped with the vision. The veterinarian looking just as great as he usually did, taping on his phone, the curve of his lips slightly pulled up in a soft smile. Hakyeon heart was trying to process the proximity they had and a thought crossed him, ignoring all signs and bells on the back of his mind screaming that that day was the worst for him to ask for such thing. Still the sentence came to him as easy as breathing: “I never wished more for us to be alone like this.”

The universe may had a very ironic way of taking pity on people’s desires, because the next second the elevator shook brutally and came to a stop.

“Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no,no. This can’t be happening!” He said lurching forward pressing the buttons that could do something to make the elevator start to move again but none of them worked making the dancer star to sweat. 

He usually didn’t have a problem with closed spaces as long as they were spacious or he didn’t stay inside for long. Taking the stairs to go up fifteen floors wasn’t an option. He could handle a few minutes inside the lift just fine. But being stuck inside one was another story. Especially that time when all the other offices were closed - only his school and the vet would stay open at night. The law firm sometimes had people working on cases until late, but they weren’t many and they’d leave at wee hours. No way would any of them even realize them stuck in there.

“Hey, calm down. We can call them.” A steady voice brought him back to reality. 

The doctor came to him and gently moved him out of the way so he could reach the emergency bottom.  
It took some time but finally a voice came through the speaker on the wall. The security guard said they already located in which floor they were and that they would send help soon. 

“They’ll be here soon, don’t worry. They’re used to it.” Hakyeon heard him scoff and even that sound was beautiful. 

He tried to take his mind of that train of thoughts and blinked to focus on what the other said. 

“Uh, what do you mean? Did this happen before?”  
“Are you kidding? This is the sixth time only this year.”  
“What?!” Hakyeon let out a screech that was far from attractive, his hand promptly going to his mouth in an attempt to take it back. Too late, the hot veterinarian looked down and tried to hide a laugh clearly failing, since Hakyeon saw it all. But he was at least polite trying to cover it up and clearing his throat after.  
“Mm, I thought you worked here for a while.” He said with a tiny confused hitch between his brows that made him look very cute, but then it was Hakyeon‘s time to get confused.  
“Yeah, I do. How do you know that?" Hakyeon saw very clearly when the redness crept up on his cheeks and ears but still his voice was as steady as before.  
“Well, I saw you a few times. Being on the ground floor makes it easy to spot who comes and goes inside the building. Besides, many of the people who got offices here have pets and bring them to me. I’m a veterinarian.” He said proud and Hakyeon smiled at that. He sure was cute, yes.  
“I know.”  
“Do you?” His round eyes went wide making him look younger than what he probably was. Adorable… Hakyeon’s romantic soul was starting to shake.  
“Ah, y-yes. I’ve saw you at the pet shop once. I mean, the clinic is at the back, right? And you were using the coat talking to a client, so…” Hakyeon hoped that he wasn’t as red as he felt he was, but the guy only nodded, pensive as if concluding that his explanation made sense. Well, no one would think a random guy would have coffee at the shop in front every other day in hopes to take a glint of himself. That memory made Hakyeon feel like either a creepy or a teenager with his first platonic crush.  
“I see… Anyway, so it’s easier for them, my clients, I mean. They can buy medicine or come to my office and ask questions if something is bothering them without taking too long for having to leave their workplace. And you never came, so I noticed.”  
“Oh, you did?” That information made Hakyeon very, very surprised. 

The building they were in had many different business going on, lots of people coming and going all the time and that guy probably stayed at the back of his clinic. He didn’t have much time to stick at the front looking at other employees faces to recognize them or pay attention at them.

The guy ran a nervous hand through his hair diverting his eyes elsewhere other than his face. 

“Mm, ah, by the way I’m Lee Hongbin.” He was clearly trying to avoid the embarrassment of his confession.  
“Nice to meet you. I’m Hakyeon.” Hakyeon smiled again making an effort not to look like a fool in love.  
Hongbin - beautiful name, like everything else about him - was just a crush but Hakyeon was feeling like he was going to melt with excitement. So he had his eyes on Hakyeon too, which means he had a chance with him and despite his whole body being froze he had to take that opportunity.

Hakyeon took a deep breath and opened his mouth to ask the question. He hadn’t dated anyone in a while but he still knew how to get the right signs. He hoped.

“So, would y- ”, despite having Hongbin’s attention when he started speaking that changed as soon as a noise coming from the door made them both jump in surprise. Two maintenance workers were pushing the doors open and one asking if they were okay. Luckily the elevator stopped at the second floor exit. Hakyeon and Hongbin told them what happened and they apologized starting to look at the open panel beside the buttons. 

Hongbin even greeted one of them amicably like it wasn’t the first time they’ve seen each other in that situation. They walked towards the stairs and went down together.

“Seems like you were in there before…” Hakyeon commented smiling.  
“Yeah, not fun times, but I did. A couple, actually.” Hongbin smiled and Hakyeon wanted to die at the sight of those dimples so close to his face.  
“Not the luckiest of people are you? I bet it was your fault that I was caught up in there today… Poor me.” The older whined playfully and Hongbin snorted but Hakyeon could see his cheeks getting red again. “Well, since I’m a cool guy I think we should have some coffee just to, you know, share our traumatic experiences being trapped in elevators. I’ve heard talking about it helps…”

Hakyeon wasn’t as confident as he was trying to sound but it didn’t matter, because Hongbin shot his eyes up locking with his in disbelief. Hakyeon heart did a weird thing inside his chest.

“Uh, yeah, sure. So, tomorrow? Breakfast, maybe?” He tried and Hakyeon nodded smiling and took his phone from his pocket handling it to the veterinarian after unlocking it.  
“I know a cool place that’s usually not full in the morning but it is quiet close too, it won’t be an inconvenience to any of us to come to work.” 

Hongbin accepted and saved his number in there giving the phone back and too soon for their liking they reached the lobby.

“See you tomorrow, then, Hongbin.” Hakyeon was struggling not to sigh like a fool when saying that name. He was an incorrigible romantic indeed.  
“See you, Hakyeon.” And the dimpled smile turned away leaving him loves truck. 

Good for him they both went home that night feeling lucky despite their awful day and things were about to turn just like the clear sky after a storm.


End file.
